Oi'm a Psychiawhosit
by The Girl With the Quill Pen
Summary: I've always figured that if Gavroche was given the chance, he could solve quite a few of the Les Mis characters' problems. So I decided to test my theory. My first attempt at Les Mis FanFiction.
1. Gavroche the therapist

**A/N:   
I don't have many people's issues that I'm addressing. So far, I have Javert, Éponine, Grantaire, and Valjean and Cosette. Feel free to mention anyone else you would like dealt with in your reviews   
Cheers to Annabel (AnnabelTheScribe. Go read her work NOW. She is amazing.) for checking this over and things. Without her I actually wouldn't have uploaded it. **

Disclaimer: Kudos goes to Victor Hugo for creating the characters we all love. I don't own any of them -snifflesob- I'd steal Gavroche, but then Javert would probably be on my tail for theft. Go figure. 

It was a dark and stormy night...  
Well, actually, it wasn't.  
It was around lunchtime on a rather boring-looking Thursday morning.  
But that just doesn't sound as impressive.  
Anyway.  
It was a dark and s-  
Oh, FINE.  
Be like that.  
I'll start again.

It was around lunchtime on a rather boring-looking Thursday morning, and a teenage girl sat on a computer chair, glaring at the scruffy-looking young boy standing beside her.  
"Do I _'ave _to?" the urchin moaned.  
"Yes." she replied bluntly, turning to face back to her laptop.  
"'Ow come?"  
"Because I said so." and with that, she continued to type.  
"But I don' wannu..."  
"Well, too bad."  
"Oi. Don' I get a choice in the ma'er?"  
"No... why would you?"  
"Well, surely you can' make me do somethin' tha' I don' wanna do. Isn' tha' against the law?" He looked over his shoulder at the door and raised his voice to call to someone outside the room. "Inspecto-"  
"He comes in later." the girl interrupted bluntly.  
"Can't you get someone else to do this?"  
"No. I want you to."  
"'Ow come?"  
She sighed, realising that she was getting nowhere. They were going in a circle. So she decided to take a different approach. "Because you're the cutest character in the whole thing. My philosophy is that the book wouldn't have had half as many problems if you had got to have heart to hearts with the others. Everything would have been solved."  
The gamin looked bored and sullen, and stayed silent.  
The girl frowned, searching for another point to play on, then turned away from her computer screen towards the boy. "And then there's your eyes..."  
"Me eyes?"  
"Yes... your eyes. Did you know that no one, not even Javert, would be able to withstand the power of your puppydog eyes if you tried for long enough?"  
The eyes in question lit up as the boy came to terms with the power that he had just been informed of.  
The girl smirked, seeing she was getting somewhere. "Yes..." she said, her voice as soft as that of a gypsy about to lure victims into a fortune-telling tent with inviting whispers of future greatness. "You hold great power, Gavroche... power that you could not imagine, even in your wildest dreams..."  
"Doubt it." the boy, Gavroche, said bluntly.  
"Yes, you do!" the girl insisted. "You could rule the world!"  
"Tha' ain't beyond me wildest dreams..." Gavroche said, examining his dirty fingernails. "In fact, rulin' the world is one of the more borin' dreams." he suddenly, however, became more excited "I like the ones where me enemies're approachin', and then, even though I'm li'l, I cut off their 'eads and-"  
"Yes, yes that's enough!" she hastily cut in. "I'm not entirely sure I want to know."  
The urchin shrugged. "Suit yerself. So... wha's the deal wif this power, eh?"  
She had him right where she wanted him now. "Well... I could teach you... but you've got to do this for me." Hah. She would have her FanFiction, and he would have his powers that he could use to take over the- Oh, help...  
Gavroche grumbled a little, before sighing. "Fine." he said reluctantly. "I'll do it. Wha' do I do?"  
"I'll be right there in the room with you, just in case anything goes wrong, or you need help. But you'll be doing most of it. Here, take this pad and pencil, and write down what they say. Then you can figure out how to help them." With that, she turned and left the room, beckoning for him to follow her.  
"Emma?" he asked, trotting after her.  
"Yes?"  
"Would now be a bad time to mention tha' I don' know 'ow to read 'n' write?"  
"... Yes. Yes, it would..."  
"Ah. Okay."  
"Just... look official and pretend to write, even if you don't know how to."  
"I can do tha'."  
"I figured you could." She pushed open a door at the end of the hallway. It was an official-looking door- wooden, with a frosted glass panel at the top and embossed gold letters on that panel reading "G. Thérnadier- Counsellor"

It led into an office with a couch, two floor-to-ceiling bookcases, and two chairs, one in the corner of the room, and another behind a large, walnut desk. The girl, who shall no longer be referred to as 'The girl', but by her name- Emma, gestured with her head towards the desk, as she herself took the seat in the corner. "That's where you sit." she said, nodding approval as Gavroche made himself comfortable in the chair and looked expectantly towards the door.  
"'Oo's first?" he asked, not looking back at her. "You 'ave any idea?"  
"Nope." she replied calmly and casually. "Let's just wait and see."

**A/N: And here ends the first chapter of my first Les Misérables FanFic. It feels rather strange, actually. **


	2. An Apology

**An Apology to my Readers:**

It has been an obscenely long time since I updated this story.

I actually ran straight into a wall with the second chapter and gave up on _Oi'm A Psychiawhosit_ for quite some time, always telling myself that I'd tackle the chapter "later". I never actually ended up tackling the new chapter, and then took a hiatus from the site altogether.

_However!_

I am now back, and rereading this story brought back some rather fond memories-- I'm going to try to write more chapters on this, and hopefully they won't be too terrible! D

My deepest apologies for starting a story, then leaving it for over a year, un-updated.

. The Girl With The Quill Pen .


End file.
